The present disclosure is especially according to a job-controllable image forming system, a terminal, and an image forming method.
An image forming apparatus, such as an MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral,) that can print a document and an image, is present.
Some typical image forming apparatus can be reserved as a usable image forming apparatus, easily, and is capable of minimizing down time. In the image forming apparatus, when a request to print out files including reservation time is received from a portable terminal apparatus for a user who is a subscriber, it determines whether the present time is the respective reservation time or not. If the present time is the reservation time as a result of a decision, use of the apparatus by other users is prohibited in case of fulfilling a specified condition including a condition that the subscriber's portable terminal apparatus comes nearby the apparatus. Also, if use of the apparatus is prohibited, it determines whether the user who comes to the apparatus is the subscriber or not, and if the user is the subscriber, prohibition of use of the apparatus will be canceled.